Logan (Metroid: The Untold Story)
Logan is the main protagonist of the fanfic, Metroid: The Untold Story. He is an 18 year old bounty hunter with the genes of a Metroid, given to him by his older sister, Gienna, also known as the Mother of Metroids. Background Logan was born and raised on Earth, however both his parents perished when a Space Pirate invasion occurred on Earth when he was only 5 years old. Since then, Logan wanted to get revenge on the Pirates that killed his parents and so, after turning 13, he enrolled in the Galactic Federation Marine Delta 4th Platoon. He achieved great rankings and after turning 16, he was promoted to CO of his squad. Under his squad, he had a second-in-command, a young man named Reno who was a bit older than him but he was killjoy. He grew envy towards Logan and when he was 18, during a check at the Space Research Labs (S.R.L), Reno killed all the squad members by unleashing the X parasites, that were taken moments before the Biologic Space Labs (B.S.L) was destroyed by bounty hunter, Samus Aran, whom Logan looked up too and one time worked with her during one mission, shortly before she left as a lone bounty hunter. The X killed all of Logan's men and infected Logan and Reno escaped, Logan set the station's self-destruct sequence and destroyed the station, with the X in it. Logan, infected, made an emergency landing on the Metroid Homeworld, SR388. There he met a girl named Gienna, who has been there ever since she was little and became the Mother of Metroids. She cured Logan of his X infection with her own blood, since she was a Metroid hybrid, however the DNA mutated Logan and gave him large fang-like claws that come out of his arms, as well as a tentacle that comes out of his hand, which resembles that of a Hunter Metroid. Logan was then a Metroid hybrid as well. After being considered KIA, Logan left the Federation to become a lone bounty hunter, using his new Metroid abilities and power to help and has been since then. He soon dubbed himself, "The Delta Metroid" after his platoon, Delta 4th Platoon. Involvement Logan's involvement in the story is major, seeing he's the main protagonist. After learning from a Federation scientist that an unknown agent came to the rebuilt Ceres station, he told him that she took Gienna to the isolated dark planet known as SR-19 and Logan finds an injured Alpha Metroid, along with slaughered Metroids. Logan took the Metroid with him and helped him out as they fought X infected foes and it matures through the course of the story. When Logan finds out that Reno, his second-in-command and archenemy, was behind Gienna's kindapping and killing the Metroids, Logan fights Reno, to only be defeated, but Logan enters into a overdrive and defeats Reno and escapes with an injured Gienna, only to be stopped by a X infected and mutated Reno, whom Logan puts down again, the only time he enters into his Omega Suit and shatters Reno from a Charged Ice Plasma Beam and escapes the planet with Gienna and the now grown, Metroid. Logan checks with Gienna often and recieved a distress call from a nearby planet that was of Chozo origin and heads there, not knowing that a resurrected and more powerful Reno was there, ruling over it, setting up a trap for him, but unknown to the both of them, a mysterious purple star ship quietly follows Logan to the planet, leading to a supposed sequel. Strategy SCAN DATA: Unable to retrieve subject's data. Strategies for subject is unknown... Quotes You even smack a Metroid, I'm gonna stab you in the f***ing stomach and drain your life force afterwords... - If one was to harm a single Metroid Give Metroids a chance, it's not their fault they suck energy from you it's their thing. Don't test me, or I will end you... Trivia *Like all the others, RPD490 draws Logan with the same hairstyle, spiky, which is what he originally did for his version of Logan used in the Final Fantasy/Pokemon roleplays. He rather just keep the hair of every Logan he draws the same since he is better at that then other hairstyles. *This is Logan's Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXkS-V2AFcE See also * Link External links * External link